Tale of two Tricksters
by RedRos3z
Summary: On a buisiness trip with her boss to the Xanatos building, tradegy strikes. What happens when Xanatos takes the boss' servant under his wing? Things only get stranger with a stoic butler around...
1. Chapter 1

**Tale of two Tricksters**

The apathetic butler of Mr. Xanatos walked down the halls of the castle with a blank, emotionless face. His hair was a neatly trimmed blonde and he wore a formal suit as always. He stopped at the end of the hallway and knocked once at a polished, wooden double door.

"Come in." said a voice.

The butler opened and closed the door curtly before straightening his glasses at his boss.

"Mr. Xanatos, Mr. Lawson is here for the briefing at 2 sharp."

"Ah yes," Xanatos put a hand to his chin remembering "Mr. Lawson plays a hard bargain when it comes to materials. Nonetheless," he stood and stretched "he is a good supplier to my corporation. I give him credit. Anyway, bring him on in Owen."

The butler bowed. "Very well sir."

"What time is it, Alexandria?"

The young girl took a quick glance at her watch. "Exactly 2:01 sir!" she said enthusiastically.

He sighed bringing a wrinkled hand to his to his forehead. "Damnit. That Xanatos should know when I say 2 sharp, I mean 2 sharp!" He smiled apologetically at his servant.

"Forgive my language dear. Now could you go fetch me a coffee? Hopefully by the time you're back the briefing will have started."

Alexandria nodded, not wanting to cause any more stress to her Boss.

Suddenly the elevator doors to the Aerie building opened. Owen stepped out and waved his hand over. "If you will, Mr. Lawson."

The old man huffed. "Well it's about time."

"My apologies," Owen started "Mr. Xanatos has had a very busy schedule of late." He watched as the old man stood next to him from the corner of his eyes.

After getting her bosses' cup she raced back to the Aerie building. She managed to catch her breath on the way up with a deep sigh. Getting a little lost, she came across a butler in the hall. He raised a suspicious eye brow at her. "Is there something I can help you with miss?"

She quickly turned to the voice and giggled embarrassed. "Uh yeah! I'm looking for my boss-Mr. Lawson!" she smiled.

He stood for a second and nodded; though he was mainly shocked that such a prominent man such as Mr. Lawson would have someone so…young and inexperienced to work at his side.

Owen noticed her wandering glances. "Does this building interest you...miss?"

"Huh?" she looked at him just realizing how distracted she was. She laughed rubbing the back of her neck. "Pft yeah! Its frikkin sweet!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Owen nodded, giving his own rare small smile at the girls' exasperation.

"Mr. Xanatos will be pleased to hear that."

She smiled up at him, a faint blush crawling up her cheeks.

The two wealthy men shook hands.

"Thank you Mr. Lawson. Though my thanks might not be enough to express my gratitude."

He sighed. "You're a good man Mr. Xanatos. I look forward to seeing you in the future. Now," he looked toward the door "if only my Servant were here. I presume she might've gotten lost."

Xanatos took out his phone. "I can phone my butler to find-"

The doors opened as Owen and a slightly nervous teen walked in. She approached her boss and handed him the beverage. "My apologies sir-"

"Ah no need," he placed his hand on her shoulder and motioned her forward. "Mr. Xanatos I would like you to meet Alexandria. She has been faithful to my side good years now."

She smiled at the multi-millionaire.

Xanatos nodded his head toward her smiling. "It's a pleasure."

"Come now, Alex. We have a busy day." Lawson said.

She nodded and waved bye casually to her new friends.

After they had left Owen took his place beside Xanatos.

"I assume the briefing went well sir?"

He nodded with his hand on his chin. "Mhm. That Alexandria was certainly a ball of energy huh Owen?"

Owen straightened his glasses. "Indeed sir. A soul like that certainly does seem to cheer up a place." He gave a faint smile.

Xanatos noticed and raised an eyebrow. "You know…she reminds me of someone." He smirked.

Owen looked back at him, a glint of magic in his eye. "So it seems , so it seems."


	2. Chapter 2

~1 month later

Mr. Lawson and Alexandria were side by side in the halls of the Aerie building. It was the same as before, except Alexandria was silent. Her boss was diagnosed not long ago with a deteriorating mental condition. She was distraught at first but now is trying to make best of the situation now. She tries to cheer him up but it always ends up with him having a confused face, the lost look in his eyes tore her apart.

After a minute they were greeted by a familiar face.

"Hello Mr. Lawson, I will escort you to-"

The senile old man shook him away. "I may be old but I know my way round child!"

Owen looked at him as he hobbled off now on a cane, utterly shocked at whatever just happened.

Alexandria came up beside Owen and sighed. "I'm sorry," she began. He looked at her slightly concerned. "Not too long ago he was diagnosed sick mentally. And ever since…" she looked down sadly with a distraught frown. Owen didn't expect this kind of behavior from neither of them. More so her though, he didn't know why but he expected something along the lines of sickness to happen to the old man. But to see her go from being happy that day, to this…? He flinched at the odd feeling he had about her.

"I'm terribly sorry, miss Alexandria."

She gave him a small smile. "That's the first time I've heard you say my name."

Suddenly he got an odd feeling in his stomach. As if he was being flushed with a heat wave. "W-well I believe I must call you something." He said blankly, eyes forward.

She shrugged. "I guess you're right. Anyway," she said walking forward "What's your name?"

"Owen Burnett."

She smiled and began dancing through the halls. "Wells it's nice to formally meet you Mr. Burnett."

He watched her with a growing interest. Then he looked outside and saw it was almost sunset.

His eyes changed back to its usual stoic look. 'I better find her quick before-'

Suddenly there was a scream down the hall. He rushed and began fearing the worst. Hopefully she had not run in to-

His eyes slightly widened at the sight.

The gar-dog, Bronx, had obviously found the guest as he gave her a welcome of licks. She laughed while not being able to move from under him.

Figures with wings came downstairs to see what the commotion was about. They gasped at first before they began laughing.

That's when one of the creatures stepped forward. "Bronx, get off the girl." He said with a deep voice. He outstretched his hand to her which she gladly accepted.

Now getting a good look she saw it was a gargoyle. He was about seven feet tall with a purple colored skin .His wings were draped over his shoulders almost looking cape-like. "Thanks!" she sighed.

He raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

She smiled. "I'm Alexandria! I'm here on business with my boss." She said cheerily.

After a minute of silence, "You are not frightened by us?" All the other gargoyles had the same thing on their mind.

She shook her head. "Nope."

They were all slightly shocked until Owen came beside her. He lightly took her arm. "If you will excuse us Goliath we both have matters to attend."

Before they could get another word, Owen had already begun leading her out. She looked at him confused. "Why did you do that? They seemed pretty nice."

He faced her with a stern look. "Miss Alexandria you are here on a business trip, not to interact with the gargoyles. Which I will I have to discuss with Mr. Xanatos since you are aware of their presence now."

She looked down with her mouth slightly agape. She had never been talked to with such a certain determination. She felt like a child being talked down to by their parent. Feeling shame for her childish behavior, she nodded.

It was silence the rest of the way back to Xanatos' office.

Owen felt a pang of guilt when he realized her silence was because of him. But it was the truth what he had said.

Suddenly, Mr. Lawson came storming down the halls. He quickly looked at her. "Were leaving Alice!"

Owen and her raised an eyebrow at the name. She came to his side. "Sir, is something wrong?"

The old man doubled over, she gasped as he then collapsed to his knees.

Owen leaned down to the older man. "I've called the paramedics. They are almost here."

Tears streamed down her face as she took the mans' hand in hers'.

As Owen went to alert Xanatos something made him stop.

"Father!" Alexandria cried.

'This is going to be difficult.' He thought. 'More than I thought…'


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3~the next day

Paramedics had came too late that day.

Mr. Lawson died at 65 of a heart attack.

As for Alexandria, she was offered a room to stay at the Aerie building until her emotions got back on track and calmed down.

Xanatos was sympathetic towards the girl; especially when he had found out who her parents were. Other than her now deceased father, she had no other known family.

There was a knock on her door as she meekly gave a 'come in.'

Owen smiled at her as she sat on the windowsill.

"I have your breakfast prepared, miss. I hope it is to your liking."

He glanced up as she slowly nodded. Owen paused for a moment before walking out. He made his way to Xanatos' office and knocked.

"Come in."

He quietly shut the door as Xanatos smiled at him. "How is she?"

Owen nodded. "She seems to be physically alright. But mentally…well sir; after the recent loss of her Father I must say I am concerned."

Xanatos rested his head in his chin. "You don't think that…she would bring bodily harm to herself…do you Owen?"

He had not considered this and his eyes widened.

Xanatos got up. "I think I should have a talk with her. Especially since she knows of our…special house guests."

Owen nodded.

Alexandria managed to eat most of what Owen had brought her. A simple but pretty good omelet. She sighed. She also realized she never took a good look at her room. After last night she pretty much pasted out from crying so much.

Her room was a burgundy color and had golden colored trimming on the ceiling. A large wardrobe stood in the corner and looked neatly polished between its designs. A dark wooden vanity with a large mirror stood directly in front of her bed; which was queen sized with silky red sheets.

Overall she was surprised, red was her favorite color. She smiled; pleased.

There was a knock on the door.

"Alexandria? It's me, Xanatos."

She sighed and quickly dried any leftover tears.

"C-come in." her voice was strained. 'Crap.' She thought.

He walked in and Owen followed suit closing the door.

Xanatos sat on the side of her bed and looked at her quizzically. "How are you feeling? "he asked.

She gave a forced smile-which didn't go unnoticed. "I'm ok, thank you."

Xanatos came over and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Alexandria, I know of your family and if you wish; you may stay."

Her eyes widened.

He waved his hand. "Don't worry about anything. It would be my pleasure."

She gulped. "T-thankyou."

He smiled warmly. "There is something I must talk to you about though. I was told that you are aware of the gargoyles. What are your thoughts, Alexandria?"

Owen shifted and watched for her answer. The strange feeling came again as he waited. Whatever it was; it would drive him crazy if he didn't find out soon.

"I think they're nice. A little intimidating at first but…I'd like to be their friends."

Xanatos watched her closely. The way she spoke and had serenity in her voice told him she was honest. After a few seconds he smiled and turned to Owen.

"Remind me later to bring Miss Alexandria to meet our friends."

Her heart raced, and she smiled.

A real smile.

'I think I'm going to like it here.'


	4. Chapter 4

After Alexandria had met the gargoyles, she was surprised how much they acted like humans. Goliath, the clan leader, was actually really nice once you get past all that muscle. The older gargoyle, Hudson, reminded her of her grandfather. She liked him and could find herself easily being interested in his stories. Lexington, the small green gargoyle definitely had to be the brains'. She was shocked when she learned how much he knew of technology. Brooklyn she couldn't stop laughing at. The red gargoyle always choked up talking to her, which she found adorable. Broadway was a large blue gargoyle with a fierce appetite. She wondered if she would ever win a food challenge to him. Probably not. Then there was Angela. The only female of the clan. They were friends right away. At last Bronx, whom she had met first. Though he didn't talk much she loved his playfulness.

After a long night of getting to know them, it was almost morning.

Alexandria waved goodbye as she went to her room to turn in.

On the way she passed Owen. She smiled at him.

"Hi!"

He fixed his glasses as his eyes settled on her.

"Hello Miss Alexandria. Off to bed I see?"

She nodded.

"Try to get good sleep then," he smiled "Mr. Xanatos has arranged me to accompany you for shopping later today."

The corners of her mouth formed a large smile. "He would do that?"

"Mr. Xanatos is a very generous man. He seeks the utmost quality comfort for his guests."

"Give him my thanks." She smiled before heading off.

~ 7 hours later

Owen knocked on her door. But there was no answer.

He looked both directions of the hall before a light surrounded him head to toe.

In his place stood a much smaller creature; a small man with long silvery hair and pointed ears. He wore the outfit of a mid-evil trickster. He had purple knee high stockings on with orange shoes. His shirt was purple and had bands over it. With a large grin, the fey went through the door and hovered over the sleeping girl.

Alexandria was unaware of his presence as he leaned at her bedside directly in front of her face.

"Ali-eyyy." He cooed with grin still intact.

His grin slightly faded. 'This girl must be inna deeeeep sleep!'

He hovered over her. His mouth beside her ear. "_ohh ally...time to wakeup now princessss.."_

Nothing but a simple chuckle in her sleep.

The fey crossed his arms looking down at her. _'Is that her way of mocking me?'_

He now had a frown. "For the love of Oberon- WAKEUP!"

The moment her eyes opened he quickly flew from the room.

She looked around. 'What on earth was that?'

At that moment there was a knock on the door.

"Come in.." she said slightly dazed.

Owen walked in holding a tray. "I have your break feast miss. I trust you slept well?" He asked looking over his shoulder at her.

She scratched her head. "Uhm…yeah. I was just in a deep sleep." She said still looking confused.

He nodded understanding; though inside the fey was laughing his rear off.


End file.
